mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Dragon's Rage/@comment-34084946-20180217200007/@comment-26464526-20180220012345
Zarya could've been hyped that Arkayna was her sister because she was glad she had a living relative by her side. Zarya never knew she was adopted and thought Mr. and Mrs. Moonwolf were her biological parents and then to find out that she had been stolen ''from her real biological family would be understandably overwhelming. So of course after discovering that her teammate had been her sister (and most likely, only living relative other than Queen Goodfey who was turned to bone) would be exhilerating for Zarya. Unlike Proxima, she never knew she was adopted and never wondered who were real family could be because she thought the Moonwolf's were her real parents. She didn't have to go through the "OMG I'm adopted, who/where's my real family" thing (I'm guessing it was like an hour or so for her to process the informaton, or maybe less than that because they must've booked it to the Astromancer Academy). After realizing that she and Arkayna were twins, she didn't have to wonder who or where her real family was because everyone knows the royal family. I thought Arkayna was in character because she acted appropriately: *First she finds out that she has a twin who was taken from her, and was furious. *Then she is led to believe that it's Proxima and she gets super happy like Zarya did in this episode and tries to make up for lost time. *Then it turns out that ZARYA is her sister, the girl she argued with since the day she tried to steal the Dragon Disk (she broke into her own home XD). *When she sees Proxima run off in tears, she feels sorry for her. Of course with all these things going on Arkayna is going to feel confused, irritable, and a little uncomfortable with Zarya calling her "Sis". First it was ''one ''girl, now it was another, and the first girl who was thought to be the sister is now wracked with grief... It would drive anyone crazy. I don't get the ring part though. They should've at least explained why they were so special. But this a cartoon that takes place in a ''magical ''world with elves, dwarves, and orcs, so when they saw the rings in a vision, they naturally assumed they might be important. After all, in fantasy cartoons (or books or movies), if you see a magical object(s) in a vision, you ''know ''it has some significant value. Maybe they belonged to Arkayna and Zarya's father, whom I hope Queen Goodfey will shed some light on in a future episode. I can understand why people would be confused/annoyed that they BOTH turned into dragons. After all, ''Arkayna is the one who is Mysticon Dragon Mage. But you gotta understand some things: In the vision, Arkayna turned into a dragon and Zarya turned into a wolf. Those are astral projections that represent the types of powers they have; Dragon Mage has the power of the dragon and wields the Dragon Bracer and Ranger has the power of the wolf and wields the Wolf Bracer. In reality, they both turned into dragons. Remeber, Moonwolf is Zarya's adoptive ''last name. Her real last name is Goodfey (though we don't know if she'll use that name in the future, so nobody edit her page yet) and was born on the 10th day of the month of the ''dragon at the stroke of midnight like Arkayna (though we don't yet know if she's younger or older than her) so it makes sense why they'd both be dragons. And in the last scene of the episode where it showed half of Necrafa's mask with the glowing red eye, it's pretty obvious that this is NOT that last we've seen of her. I mean, come on, we're only SIX episodes into season 2!